


guilty by design

by transvav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i can't believe i wrote this who in the fuck, look mk fingerfucks vav in an alley and then takes him home and wrecks him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: Vav was intimately familiar with the alleyways in the city in the worst sort of ways.(a.k.a. the mad king and vav get it on)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first sex i've written in like 7 years why am i doing this  
> anyways thanks nat, cas, shifter, and anons for. letting me do this.

Vav was intimately familiar with the alleyways in the city in the worst sort of ways.

He wouldn’t call himself an exhibishionist, really, it’s just that when the opportunity presents itself, he doesn’t find himself in a position to say no. He probably could say it, at any time- there’s a line he knows his partner won’t cross, of course- it’s just difficult to refuse someone when he’s a) already attracted immensely to him, b) already in a somewhat risque working relationship with him, and c) this man could probably throw him halfway across the city with one arm and has done something along the line of that multiple times already.

And Vav would absolutely be lying to himself if the thought of that didn’t turn him on. _God_ , every fucking time he fought it was a struggle to keep himself calm.

Except here he was again, legs wrapped loosely around the Mad King’s waist, pressed tightly against an alley wall, the King pressing hot open mouthed kisses against his throat and neck, suit jacket disposed on the ground behind him. Each breath fogged up in the cold evening air and if someone passing didn’t know any better it’d almost look like smoke- at least, that’s what it seemed like to Vav.

“How was your day, darling?” the King whispered in his ear, breathless and soft, sending shivers up Vav’s spine, the gentle nature of his voice completely opposing the nature of the situation.

“Don’t,” he managed, digging his nails tightly into the King’s shoulder. “I can’t-”

“You’d let me fuck you right here, wouldn’t you?” he said, his voice a perfect calm in an otherwise very shaky storm. Vav moaned. “You’d let me take you right in the middle of the city, in your public, so your _loving_ fans could see us. You’d let me ruin _everything_ for you.”

“ _No_ ,” Vav breathed, head heavy. He screwed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around the King’s neck, pulling him even closer and consequently pressing Vav further into the wall. He whined, letting his head fall forward onto the other’s shoulder. “Maybe?” A well placed bite to his neck. “ _Yes_ \- god, yes, anything- _Ryan-_ ”

“Shhhh,” Ryan hushed him, one hand moving from his grip on his hip down towards the edges of Vav’s overundies. “Public, my dear. Let’s be careful until we get somewhere. Look up at me?”

Vav rolled his head back and blinked slowly up at Ryan, panting softly. Ryan gave him a gentle smile. “My Gavin.”

Gavin smiled back in kind, a bit deliriously. Ryan moved in for a kiss and Gavin met him halfway, both of them melting together for the softest moment of the night so far.

And then Ryan’s thumb brushed his clit and Gavin let out a heady moan into the kiss. Ryan grinned and slowly rubbed the spot, making Gavin’s toes curl in his boots. He bucked forward, making soft pleading noises and Ryan made circles and made him see stars.

It just wasn’t fair, really, that Ryan had so much composure. Gavin knew he was probably hard under the kilt but he wasn’t fucking flustered at all, too busy with the- _holy shit_ \- apparent motions of finger fucking his partner in an alleyway two blocks from where either of them lived. Speaking of fingers, there were two in him and he could literally feel himself slowly dying because oh my god, Ryan was right, he would absolutely let himself be completely fucked and ruined here. Except Ryan would have to move a hell of a lot faster because if he didn’t hurry up right now, Gavin was going to come on his fingers alone and he really, _really_ didn’t want that right now, Ryan, _please_ -

“Patience, darling, shhh, I’ve got you,” Ryan murmured, thumb pressing down gently as he fucked Gavin with two fingers. Gavin bit down onto his lip to try to keep quiet but still could hear himself giving off high whines with every push. Ryan spread his fingers and slowly pulled them out, smiling when Gavin’s whines dwindled into whimpers of disappointment. “Can you walk back with me?”

Gavin buried his head into Ryan’s neck again and made a negative grunt. Ryan’s chuckle seemed to echo in his ear as he moved the hand still on Gavin’s hip to cup his ass and lift. “Then hold on tight.”

Gavin instinctively tightened his legs around Ryan’s waist as the monarch used one arm to keep him up and away from the wall, shifting him slightly to the side like he was carrying a baby, not a fully grown person. Ryan’s hand was still in Gavin’s pants, going infuriatingly slow over his folds and every once in awhile pressing over his clit, eliciting a high keen from him that Ryan always silenced with a quick kiss.

All in all, it was the longest and most exhausting walk of Gavin’s life, and he wasn’t even walking. Back alley shortcuts lead them to Ryan’s apartment with Gavin on the brink of orgasm, begging for some type of relief Just outside the door, some part of his mind helpfully reminded him that Ryan was carrying him one armed and he moaned aloud, grinding up against Ryan’s hand. A heat swallowed him and he heard a cry, warmth spreading beneath him and Ryan’s soft laughter echoing in his ear.

 

Something must have happened afterwards that made him black out because the next thing he knew he was in bed. Ryan was lying with him, curled up behind him and pressing soft kisses to the back of his head and tracing patterns on his chest. He must have felt Gavin wake up because he laughed softly, kissing just behind Gavin’s ear and making him giggle.

“So it was that good, my dear?” Ryan asked him.

Gavin responded by pushing back against him and rolling on top of him, straddling his hips and smiling tiredly down. Ryan smiled back and took Gavin’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb over knuckles and pressing soft kisses to his fingertips. A roll of Gavin’s hips made Ryan nip quickly at him in warning. “Keep that up, and-”

“I _know,_ ” the hero laughed, rolling his hips again. He knew Ryan could feel his legs quiver at even the slight stimulation- his hands came down to grip at his legs, making small circles into his suit thighs. Gavin leaned forwards to lay chest to chest with the king, still moving his hips slowly and deliberately. “Please,” he murmured, “please, please, you said-”

Ryan’s laugh made his chest shake and he flipped them over with ease. He overshadowed Gavin easily and made quick work of the spandex suit, throwing it off to the side and dragging his hands slowly down the hero’s chest, thumbing briefly over the barely noticeable surgical scars. Gavin shuddered and crossed his ankles behind Ryan’s back, nudging at Ryan’s neck, hoping for attention. Ryan kissed him and used it as a distraction to slip his hand further down and stroke the hero through his thin underwear. “You’re _soaked_ , my darling.”

In response, Gavin pushed at Ryan’s chest, pawing and scratching at the buttons on his dress shirt. Ryan pulled away laughing again. “Impatient boy,” he said, pulling his hand from between Gavin’s legs and undoing his shirt and belt, tossing away all articles of clothing save for his boxers. Gavin started whining again when Ryan got up and moved away, but all his lover did was hold a finger to his lips and smile when he sucked on it.

“If you want me to _fuck_ you, Vav,” and Gavin’s breath hitched at that, “then you need to let me prepare. I’m not going to hurt you, not like this.”

He returned to the bed with slicker fingers and a condom to the sight of Gavin completely naked, toes curled and legs quivering as he fucked himself slowly with three fingers. Ryan paused to watch, enthralled- it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the reactions before, but to see it from a different angle- every twitch of his legs, every tightened curl of his foot, every hitched breath and hiccuped gasp. He arched away from the bed, his fingers stilling and his mouth open, every part of him shivering with approaching orgasm.

“Shhh, shh, shh,” Ryan whispered, pulling Gavin’s hand away from himself and pressing kisses to his slicked fingers. “Soon, darling, soon, come on, don’t go now.”

Gavin whimpered in response, keeping his hips canted upwards in an impressive show of upper body strength. Ryan slowly stroked himself a few times in one hand, running the thumb of his other hand over the hero’s quaking thigh. He let go after a moment, and then reached for the condom he’d placed nearby.

Gavin grabbed his arm and gave a low growl, tugging back on it. “All of it,” he insisted, pulling Ryan on top of him. “I want _all of it_. I’m clean, you are too, we’ll be fine-”

“You’re not going around with my child, I hope-”

“ _Pills_ ,” Gavin hissed into his mouth, and Ryan groaned before meeting his lips, slowly enjoying the warmth of Gavin against him and under him. But he could feel his cock rubbing against Gavin’s thigh and by the way he was panting impatiently, Gavin could too. Ryan pulled away for a second to look down between them, reaching down to guide himself towards his boyfriend’s cunt.

Gavin was flushed a deep and pretty pink, covered in sweat and Ryan looked up to his face to watch his reaction at feeling his cock. Gavin never disappointed, of course-

As Ryan pushed his cock in, making sure to take his sweet time, Gavin’s back arched again and his hands tightened in the silk sheets of the bed, eyes fluttering between open and closed and his mouth open to take short but heaving breaths. He tightened around Ryan and the older man groaned, falling into place above him and leaning down to trail his lips on Gavin’s neck as he bottomed out.

There was another soft silence between them as they adjusted, Ryan mouthing marks into Gavin’s shoulders and neck, and then Gavin let go of the sheets with one hand and used it to pull Ryan’s face towards his. There was a swift kiss, and then his head was pulled down again.

“ _Move_ ,” Gavin whispered into his ear. Ryan grinned against the hero’s skin, slowly pulled halfway out, and then, with a well timed bite against Gavin’s neck, _slammed_ back in.

Gavin let out a wail, his fingers tightening in Ryan’s hair as the villain set a brutal, satisfying pace. With one hand he gripped onto Gavin’s right thigh and hoisted his leg up- his hand was strong enough that Gavin could _feel_ the bruises starting to appear. Ryan overshadowed him completely, his other hand a tight grip on his hip, heavy breaths mixing between them as Ryan thrusted. Gavin clenched around him again, hiccuping a gasp when Ryan hit a particular spot in him.

“Please,” he cried, fingers twisting into Ryan’s dirty blonde hair. His other hand left the sheets, reaching for his clit desperately again. “Please, please-”

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Ryan told him on a particularly harsh thrust- Gavin sobbed out and tried to kiss at Ryan’s jaw. Ryan pulled away instead, letting go of Gavin’s hip in favor of grabbing his other leg and pulling him up to his chest. Gavin’s arms instinctively wrapped around his shoulders and Ryan’s hands slid down towards his ass for a better hold, and then he fucked upwards into his partner, relishing in the way Gavin felt clenching around him and how he was making little noises with each thrust. “Absolutely perfect. I don’t know why I ever let you go anywhere anymore. I should just keep you here, in my bed, for as long as I want you.”

Gavin whined against him, but the way his fingers dug into Ryan’s back and the way his hips stuttered in Ryan’s grasp told him he was more than up for the idea. It left Ryan going harder and pressing closer, whispering sweet and dirty things into the hero’s ear. Gavin sobbed into his shoulder, warm and wet and _full,_ pleading for as much as possible from his lover.

“I’m so close,” he hiccuped, and instantly was back on the bed, dwarfed again by the king as he continued thrusting into the wet heat beneath him- god, Gavin felt so _used_ \- warmth was filling him and his heart was pounding in his chest.  “So close, please, _please, my king_ -”

“You can come, my love,” Ryan told him, wiping away tears that Gavin hadn’t even known were there. “You can come, but I’m not stopping.”

Despite the warning, he couldn’t stop himself- overstimulation from his first orgasm made it easy for him to be pushed over the edge into the second, something sparking just at the edges of his vision as he arched upwards with a high keen and a loud call of Ryan’s name, the world finally going white. Until the feeling of the villain’s cock inside of him brought him back to a hysterical, sensitive reality. He keened and whined and wiggled, but stopped when Ryan pushed him harder into the bed and gave a few especially strong thrusts against him.

“You made a _mess_ , Vav,” he heard, and opened his eyes just to see Ryan pulling his hand away from between them and licking something slick from his fingers. Gavin gave a soft moan, too tired to do much else as Ryan laid on top of him and continued to pound into him at a leisurely pace, slow but forceful. “Beautiful. Perfect.”

“Yours,” Gavin murmured, and felt Ryan’s hips stutter before slamming in harder than ever, which made Gavin gasp a startled huff.

“ _Mine_ ,” Ryan growled, becoming erratic. Gavin made little soft, broken noises as the villain approached his finish, eventually ending with Ryan pushing him into the bed as he came inside him, peppering soft kisses to dark bites and bruises that littered his neck and collarbone.

Gavin whimpered again when Ryan eventually pulled out, both at the feeling of emptiness and at the feeling of Ryan’s cum falling and pooling underneath him on the sheets. But Ryan laid next to him and pulled him close, licking and mouthing gently over the marks he’d left- Gavin knew that a few of them would be too high to hide from X-Ray and he groaned, listening to Ryan’s breathy chuckle by his ear.

“We should clean up,” Ryan told him, and he hummed, not bothering to move. Ryan laughed again and made no attempt to move him, instead pulling him tight against his chest and feeling him breathe. “Maybe I should keep you here a few days, then?”

“Oh, god,” Gavin whispered, feeling heat stir in him again. “God, I don’t think I could last for that long.”

“Yes, you could, darling,” Ryan promised, petting through his hair. “You could and you _will_.”

Vav shuddered and moaned, but most definitely agreed. “You’re lovely, you know.”

“Am I?” The Mad King hummed, running a hand down the hero’s back. “You’re not so bad yourself. Do you always cry during sex?”

“Mmm,” Vav sleepily agreed.

“I suppose I’ll have a while to figure that out, won’t I?” the King murmured- Vav was already half asleep in his arms, curling into his warmth. “Pretty boy. Gorgeous thing.”

“Love you,” Gavin told him, which made his thoughts fall flat. By the time he’d gathered himself, the hero was fully asleep.

“And I you,” he said fondly, settling down for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle but Comment?  
> also hmu on [tumblr](http://transvav.tumblr.com)  
> hhholy shit why am i like this


End file.
